Torn
by HerondaleCake
Summary: As time changes, and I as I grow older, I realize that if I want to find and kill a demon I don't know about, I might as well train somewhere that can help me. Shadowhunter Academy. 10 years later…


Prologue(5 years after CoHF):

Before

Clary POV-

It was like every other Christmas Eve. Me persuading Jace into taking a car to Izzy's and Simon's house, or the Institute. And Jace saying how mundane we are for taking a car, but he can't say no to me.

We would order pizza after viewing the food Isabelle cooked. Then we would all open one present, then goto bed. Waiting for Santa.

This year we would be celebrating Christmas with Simon and Isabelle's new born son, Max, and of course Magnus' and Alec's new cat, Kitty Solo.

Lucie was so excited hearing the news of Max. She was ecstatic knowing she wasn't going to be the only child at Christmas this year.

But this year was different…

We were on our way to the Institute, in the car listening to Tis' The Season. Magnus and Jace of course, were singing.

Alec, Magnus, and Lucie(three at the time) were in the backseat. Magnus was playing with Lucie, and Alec was complaining that there was too much glitter in her hair. Jace was driving and I was front seat.

My head was against the car window, watching the snow fall. It was so warm in the car that the windows kept fogging up, and I was drawing runes in the condensation.

When the song was over, it changed to Let It Snow. I close my eyes thankful for my family, and quirky Christmas music.

You wouldn't think the music would still work, but it does.

The car collides with an unfamiliar demon. The force is so strong it tore off the doors, sent Jace through the window, and ripped the engine apart as if it were paper.

There was so much noise, a symphony of music, the sound of metal hitting trees, and worst of all, the screeching that came from Lucie. Then it went quiet except for Let It Snow.

My eyes are close, and my curly red hair is wet and covered in blood. I spin away. This isn't right. This cannot be happening. We are family, going to celebrate Christmas. This isn't real.

I stare down at my chest, glass and metal impaled inside me. I don't feel a thing.

Everything starts going black, my eyes are closing into eternal sleep.

_Wake up! _I scream in my head. _Wake up!_ But I can't. I don't.

Everything goes black at once, and I have lost all control. Memories flash through my mind.

_Jace teaching Lucie how to walk._

_Lucie catching a snowflake._

_The silent brothers confirming Lucie's shadow hunter way._

_Jace and I's first kiss._

_My mother._

_Finding out I'm pregnant, not just with Lucie, but with Stephen. He was to be born in January. But that will never happen. He never had a chance to live._

Then I start thinking about Jace and Lucie, and praying that they both lived.

Then the crying starts up again, I take a deep breath. My last and _final_ breath.

Before

Lucie POV

_2 years later…_

"We'll let Lucie decide, okay?" Magnus argued.

"She doesn't care! Why do have to make a cake anyways?!" Alec questioned.

"I don't want confetti or velvet… I want chocolate!" I yelled joyfully.

"That's settled." Alec finished.

"Yay! Chocolate! Chocolate!" I said running around with the wooden spoon in my hand.

Then I trip on my feet, sending me forward with a bang.

"Lucie!" Alec yelled.

Alec rolled his way over to me in his wheelchair. Ever since the accident on Christmas Eve, he got disabled, waist down. No silent brother or rune could fix him. Not only was he disabled, but poisoned by demon blood.

Magnus picked me up, throwing me around in his arms exploding mini fireworks while doing so.

I start laughing.

"You clumsy little girl!" Magnus said while getting the chocolate out of my curly red hair. Just like mom…

There were knocks on the door scaring all three of us.

"It's Isabelle, Simon, and Max!" Voices yelled from outside.

"Ooh company!" Magnus danced.

"Come in!" Alec rolled his eyes.

Isabelle pranced in holding Max, Simon just behind her.

"Magnus. Alexander. We need to talk privately." Isabelle said putting down Max. Motioning him to play with me.

I grabbed Max's hand and ran straight to the hallway.

"Let's spy on them." I whispered into Max's ear. He nodded his head.

They were all in the dining room. I pressed my ear against the wall, trying to hear what they had to say.

"I know you guys wanted to help by taking care of Lucie, but she needs to be taken into better hands…" Isabelle announced.

"She does just fine here." Magnus replied.

"Of course she is, but she keeps getting, plus her injured rib limits her actions." Simon noted.

"So Isabelle, what you're trying to say is that you want Lucie to go live with you."

"Yes."

"Magnus?"

"She'll be devastated when she hears she won't be living with Fab Queen Magnus…" Magnus answered.

"Ahem."

"Oh, Fab Queen Magnus and Uncle Alec."

Before

Lucie POV-

_Two years later_

"I hate it here Jess."

"What do you want me to do?" Jess remarked.

"It's so boring here, there's nothing to do but train. I don't want anything to do with demons." I declared.

"Really?"

"Ever since they told me my parents weren't just killed in a car accident, they were killed by demon."

"Wow…"

"That's it! I got it!" I stood up.

"What?"

"I'm running away. I am going to go look for that demon."

"Yea right…"Jess said leaving the room.

I will find that demon and kill it. Get my revenge.

That night I ran away. At first I had no where to go. I lived as a mundane for nearly four months, then when my birthday came, I found a pack of werewolves. Spent five months with them, until they told me that finding this unknown demon was going to be impossible, especially since I was eight.

So I went back to the institute, knowing my parents would want me to be the best shadow hunter I could. I regret every one bit of that time I was gone.

_As time changes, and I as I grow older, I realize that if I want to find and kill a demon I don't know about, I might as well train somewhere that can help me._

_Shadowhunter Academy._

_10 years later…_

**SO! Guys I hope you like this story! I plan on making it way longer and WAYWAYWAYWAY better written. I will still continue the Heavenly Fire series, it is just getting harder to write, cause I want a big part to happen soon!**

**I love all of you guys, and your support!**

**Until next time,**

**xox Herondale**


End file.
